High School Hairspray!
by reeselynrose
Summary: There are some new kids in town...and Ms. Darbus announces a new musical, Hairspray. Will the new kids audition? Will they steal the crown from Sharpay, Ryan, Gabby, and Troy?
1. Gabriella's Surprise

Gabriella Montez walked through the doors of East High. _Wow, _she thought. _It's been a long time since I've been through this hall...too long. _She checked the bulletin board. Nothing new. Anyway, why would there be? It was the first day of school.

Gabby leaned against the wildcat, the school mascot statue, that was right where you walk through the front doors, across from the bulletin board and just above the cafeteria. She wasn't sure she was ready for a new school year. Well, at least it wouldn't be at a new school, like she had had to deal with her whole life. Every summer, moving to a new town, a new school, and new friends. This summer: not so. She didn't move, didn't have to go to a new school, and didn't have to make new friends. There were only a couple things that were new, her homeroom, her classmates and her locker...

Which clicked a lightbulb in her brain: GET TO YOUR LOCKER! SCHOOL STARTS IN 2 MINUTES!! So Gabby slowly made her way to her new locker, because she had to find it, which was hard in such a big school. She found it, and punched in her combination. She opened it and stuffed her backpack into her tan-colored locker. She grabbed a pencil, a pen, and her purse and looked around for her homeroom. When her eyes caught sight of the room, she walked slowly towards it. Hmm, Gabby thought, I wonder who's in my homeroom.

But what caught her by surprise was not who was IN the homeroom, but who TAUGHT the homeroom...

..."AHHHHHHHHHH!!" the shriek filled the whole hall and everyone jumped out of their seats. Their homeroom teacher was...


	2. Homeroom and Kelsi's New Song

IMPORTANT NOTE: I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY!! IT USED TO BE CALLED "SURPRISE EAST HIGH"!! SO IF YOU STORY ALERTED "SURPRISE EAST HIGH" YOU SHOULD STORY ALERT THIS STORY AGAIN!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own any of the HSM things or anything, I just write for fun and experience, not for profit or anything. Thanks!

The homeroom teacher was...

MRS. MONTEZ!!

"Mom," Gabby said,"Sorry about that scream, but this is just crazy. When did you decide to become a teacher and why didn't you tell me?"

Mrs. Montez took a deep breath and began telling her story. "Well, the reason I said we weren't moving this summer is because I was thinking about becoming an English teacher. I just thought it might be nice to see what life's like for you in school. And the reason I didn't tell you is because...well, I was nervous, Gabs. I thought you might be mad or something..."

"Oh, no Mom, I'm not mad, just...surprised...and...I don't know! But it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Okay." Mrs. Montez turned to the class, which contained Gabby, Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielson, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, and a couple more people she didn't recognize.

"Hello class!" she said, and broke the awkward silence.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez," the class said in a dull, unexcited tone of voice.

"No need to be so dull just because summer's over."

"Thanks for the reminder," Chad Danforth, Troy's best bud, muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Danforth?" Mrs. Montez tried her best at looking stern.

"I said, we could have been kinder." Chad said as he glanced back at Troy to wink.

"Alright then. So Channel One should turn on shortly..."

AFTER HOMEROOM

"So, Gabs, what do you think about your mom being your new teacher?" Troy joked with a smile.

"It's cool. Not what I would have normally chosen, but it's not so bad."

They walk into their next class, and the day passes...

AUTHORS NOTE: Here comes a surprise. It's not as good as I thought, but it's still awesome! Only one thing I ask: I wrote it myself, so it belongs to me, so NO COPYING IN ANY WAY!! It's not my best, but it's my Zanessa/Troyella thing. Hope you like it!

As the day passed, school droned on. Finally, the final bell rang. Kelsi ran up to Troy and Gabby, but once she got to them, she seemed speechless.

"Are you alright, Kels?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, it's...well...I wrote another song for you guys..."

"Wow! Let's hear it!" Troy was so excited he ran to the nearest piano and was there in seconds. Gabriella and Kelsi were right behind him!

"Alright, here goes..." Kelsi began playing and Gabby sang first...

_"__Gabriella: You are my dreams_

_Troy: You are my song_

_Gabriella: You are my thoughts_

_Both: You are me_

_Troy: You are my intuition_

_Gabriella: You are my smiles_

_Troy: You are my everything_

_Both: You are me_

_I love you, I need you, I sing with you, you are me_

_We are together, we have each other, never get another, you are me_

_Without you, I'm nothing, if you can't see that, I'm sorry_

_Troy: Oh I see that, hmmm_

_Both: You are me__"_

"Wow, Kels, I really do love it! It's great!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kelsi, it's great that you write songs for us! We love it!" Troy added.

"Wow, thanks guys! I didn't think you would like it that much!" Kelsi seemed shocked.

"Well, we do!" they both said at once. They laughed, said bye, then ran to their seperate buses.

I know you might think the story is getting kind of boring, but trust me, it's gonna get better. I've got some more written and I'll post it once you review me on the ones I've already done. I am excited to see how you like my next couple of chapters...the musical will be announced in 2 chapters! The next chapter is going to be about the new kids.


	3. The New Kids in Town

As Troy walked in to homeroom the next day and sat next to Gabriella, he looked around and saw some faces he didn't recognize. One of them was a blond-haired, brown eyed girl who seemed pretty but plain. The other was a tall dark-haired boy who seemed reasonably plain.

"Hey Gabby, who are all these new kids?"

"I don't know, my mom didn't tell me about them yesterday. Wanna go meet them?"

Too late. Gabby was already pulling him towards the new kids.

"Hi guys, I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Troy Bolton!".

"Oh, hi. Montez? You're the teacher's daughter?" one of the new kids asked.

"Yeah..." Gabby replied.

Umm..." one of the new kids said, then fake-coughed.

"Oh, I'm Steven Almeida."

"And I'm Kaitlyn Secran."

"Oh, hi." Gabby said.

"Well great to get to know you!" Gabby told Katy.

"And nice to meet you." Troy told Steven.

"You too! Hey, wanna hang out sometime...

So they became friends, but not extremely good friends. Just kind of so-so friends. A single fight could break them up….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me describe the two new kids a little better. Steven is a nice, caring boy who will doing almost anything you want as long as he gets something in return. He is shy mostly, but he can be very outgoing too. Katy is a nice sweet caring girl who is medium everything. Medium height, medium hair color, medium voice, you get the point. She wears clothes from Hollister, American Eagle, and Aeropostale.

So now you know a bit about the new kids. How do you like their character? Should I change anything about them? Any suggestions?


	4. Waiting on the World to Change

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been just cleaning my room and stuff. But here is my 4th chapter! By the way, everything in italics is what Ms. Darbus is writing on the pad of paper.

-

Gabby, Troy, Steven, and Katy sat in homeroom the next morning discussing the square root of .323455.

"I think that the answer is 0.563!!" Katy explained.

"And I think you've simplified it!! I got .56345245!" Steven objected.

"How in the world did you get that answer? I got 0.56873104364013751275945734226269!" Gabriella argued.

"Okay guys. Here's the calculator." Troy punched in .323455 and then clicked the button that said 'sqrt' and after a few seconds, 0.56873104364013751275945734226269 showed up on the screen.

"WHOA! Okay, that is crazy." Steven said.

"What'd you get Gabby?" Troy asked.

"0.56873104364013751275945734226269."

"See, I told you she's a math genius!" Troy joked to Steven.

"Alright, you won. Whatever, I don't really care abou-"

Ms. Darbus entered the room and interrupted Steven's sentence.

She announced, "Alright, children of the chapel of the arts, listen up! We will be having a winter musiCAL-" notice the emphasis on the CAL, "and we are looking for auditions for Hairspray. We need Link Larkin, Tracy Turnblad, Penny Pingleton, Seaweed J. Stubbs, and other characters. Auditions are free period Thursday!" and with that she left the room.

Immediately conversation began getting noisy in homeroom. A buzz of excitement swept over everyone.

"Are you doing it?"

"LINK LARKIN!!"

"I want to be Amber!"

"Yeah, you'd be perfect for that Sharpay!"

"I'm going to be Tracy!"

"What?"

"Hey, man, let's try out! I could be Seaweed and Taylor could be his sister Li'l Inez and stuff..."

"WOW I HAVE TO BE MOTORMOUTH MAYBELLE!!"

"I am so Link."

"I am obviously going to be..."

The last person to speak didn't get to finish.

"QUIET!" Mrs. Montez shouted at the top of her lungs.

Troy and Chad kept talking.

"Mr. Bolton. Mr. Danforth. Quiet. Now."

Dead silence.

"Alright. Now here is a character list Ms. Darbus gave me. Raise your hand if you want one, and when you get it put your name next to the part you want to try out for. Keep it with you and give it to Ms. Darbus at the beginning of Free period so she knows who you are trying out for."

Everyone's hand went up.

Mrs. Montez began passing the pink sheet of paper out.

Pencils began scraping against paper.

The bell rang.

Books began scraping off the desks.

Feet began moving across the floor towards the door.

And there was silence again in the room.

LATER:

Everyone was practicing the song they would sing. According to the pink slip, they could sing any song from any movie.

THURSDAY: FREE PERIOD

"Okay, everyone. Give me your pink slips."

They did.

Ms. Darbus randomly shuffled the papers and called out the name that was on top.

"Martha for Tracy."

Martha started singing. "Oh oh oh woke up today feeling the way I always do. Oh oh oh hungry for something that I can't eat, then I hear that beat. The rhythm of town starts calling me down, it's like a message from high above! Oh oh oh pulling me back to the smiles and the streets that I love. GOOD MORNING BALTIMORE! Every day's like an open door..."

Ms. Darbus began taking notes on the pad of paper in her hand. She wrote _Good singing, great job. Nice spunk and expression. Maybe._

"Very good, Martha! Thank you. Next is Troy, trying out for Link."

"Tell me I'm your man and you're my girl, that I'm the sea and you're the pearl, it takes two baby. It takes two!"

_Nice. Maybe._

"Next is Steven, trying out for Link."

"I'm with Katy." Steven explained.

"Okay."

Steven began singing. "Summer loving, had me a blast."

Then Katy. "Summer loving, happened so fast."

Steven again. "Met a girl, crazy for me."

Katy next. "Met a boy, cute as can be."

Next, both of them sang. "Summer days, drifting away, to uh-oh those summer nights."

_Wonderful voices, good character. It's a possibility._

"Very good, Mr. Almeida and Ms. Secran! Next is Gabriella, trying out for Tracy."

Gabriella suddenly turned shy as she began singing. "Hey mama, welcome to the sixties! Oh oh oh oh oh, hey mama go go go!"

_Wonderful voice but not much confidence._

"Ms. Montez, great job. Maybe not enough confidence, but..."

"Oh, Ms. Darbus, if I sing with Troy then I will be confident! You know that from last year!"

"Yes, I remember. Next is Sharpay, trying out for Amber..._Amber? _ Why Amber, Sharpay?"

Sharpay ignored the last question and began singing. "Hey, look out for that moving van, driving down our streets. You better lock up your man before he meets... the new girl in town, who just came on the scene..."

_Maybe, maybe not. She might be good for Amber..._

"and she's got a way of making, a boy feel like a clown..."

_YES? I think Amber would be perfect for her._

"Very good, Sharpay. Time for Chad next."

"Taylor will be joining in, too!"

Chad began. "The blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice, I'd say it ain't so but what's the use? The darker the chocolate, the richer the taste and that's where it's at!! So baby run and tell that, oh sugar run and tell that!"

Then Taylor joined in as Li'l Inez. "I'm tired of cov'ring up all my pride (so give me a five on the black-hand side) I got a new way of moving and I got my own voice..."

"Very good."

_Very good, I think they would be perfect for Seaweed and Inez. YES?_

"Very good, next is Kelsi trying out for Penny."

Kelsi started singing, very quietly. "Up in my iv'ry tower life was just a Hostess snack, but now I've tasted chocolate, and I'm never going back! Without Love..."

_Too quiet. But maybe, she has a great voice. Maybe not Amanda Bynes, but..._

And after everyone else's auditions, Ms. Darbus said, "Very good everyone! Not everyone auditioned for every part, so you might get a random part like Motormouth Maybelle or Corny Collins, so don't be too surprised if you do. The callback list will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow. Good bye! Free period is now over."

And the auditorium was soon empty and dark.


	5. The Callback List

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made up some of the names in the callback list!!

The callback list was posted as following:

Heather Pine

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Martha Cox

Kelsi Nielson

Kevin Rivers

Chad Danforth

Janice McCormick

Taylor McKessie

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Steven Almeida and Katelyn Secran

Zeke Baylor

Gina Fitzgerald

Courtney Spencer

Natasha O'hearn

Derek Robinson

Sharpay screams high-pitched at the top of her lungs and fans herself with her hand.

Ryan says, "Whoa, Shar, you don't have to scream. It's no surprise that we got the callbacks."

"I know, it's just so refreshing to know that I made it, again!"

Steven and Katelyn are surprised, though. They weren't sure they'd make it. Now everyone had to practice a new song.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm pretty much stuck now. Any ideas? Please help me! WRITER'S BLOCK IS NOT FUN!


	6. Final Cast

The excitement did not die down. Everyone on the callback list was practicing like crazy and getting really excited. Finally, the day came.

Everyone was gathered around the door of the auditorium, waiting for Ms. Darbus to come with the key and let them in. When she did so, kids began piling in, some jumping up and down with anxiety. Mrs. Darbus took everyone's picture for future reference, and the auditions began...

Callbacks ended about an hour later. Kids began piling out.

"Hey, you did really good!"

"I did horrible."

"No you didn't?"

"What's up? How'd you do?"

The next day, a Friday, came fast. Throughout the day, kids checked the bulletin board frequently. Finally, at 11:36, Ms. Darbus snuck over to the bulletin board with a piece of paper and a pin-tack. She held up the paper to the bulletin board and stuck the pin-tack into the top center of the paper. At that movement, a group of kids from the drama club turned the corner and saw Ms. Darbus with her hand on the pin-tack. They ran over (Ms. Darbus ran out of the way fast!) and crowded around.

"YES!"

"Awww."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yippee!"

Then, Gabby and Troy turned the corner and saw the crowd. They ran over and joined the crowd looking. Troy's eyes fell upon these words:

**HAIRSPRAY! CAST LIST**

**TRACY TURNBLAD: Gabriella Montez**

**PENNY PINGLETON: Kelsi Nielson**

**LINK LARKIN: Troy Bolton**

**SEAWEED J. STUBBS: Chad Danforth**

**LI'L INEZ STUBBS: Taylor McKessie**

**MOTORMOUTH MAYBELLE: ****Janice McCormick**

**CORNY COLLINS: Ryan Evans**

**AMBER VON TUSSEL: Sharpay Evans**

**MRS. VON TUSSEL: Natasha O'hearn**

**EDNA TURNBLAD: Martha Cox**

**MR. TURNBLAD: ****Kevin Rivers**

**MRS. PINGLETON: Heather Pine**

**VARIOUS SINGERS, DANCERS, ETC.**

**Steven Almeida**

**Katelyn Secran**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Gina Fitzgerald**

**Derek Robinson**

Troy let out a loud whoop and punched the air with his fist. He high-fived Gabriella and practically bounced off the walls. They continued to their next class, but that didn't die down Troy's excitement - or Gabby's nervousness.

Taylor saw Gabby in the hall and said, "Whoa, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, its...I got the lead in the play!"

"Oh wow, well, that's awesome!"

"I know. By the way, you're Little Inez!"

"Ooh, that's awesome too!"

"Okay, see you, Tay!"

And Gabriella Montez turned into her next class.


End file.
